


Birthday Shenanigans

by kickcows



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Lemon, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-28
Updated: 2010-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Saix' birthday. Axel shows up with a surprise for his friend. One-shot birthday gift fic. Lemon. Originally posted on ff. net on 7/28/10.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Shenanigans

_**This is a gift fic for one of my closest friends - AnimalCops. Happy birthday!** _

_**I do not own anything by Squeenix!** _

* * *

__

...

 

Saix looked out and stared at the cityscape surrounding him. He looked up and stared at the heart-shaped moon. He was hidden away in the Addled Impasse, gathering his thoughts. He wasn’t quite sure what to do with himself. The Superior had given him the day off to observe his proof of existence. Never before had the Superior allowed him to take off on this day. None of the others knew that today was his “proof of existence” day. Well, except for one. But he was certain that this person did not know his location, and was trying to keep it that way.

He walked around the open space, just admiring Kingdom Hearts. He never had the chance to be this alone. He was always in charge of everything. Even though he was VII in the Organization, it was almost as if he was Number II. He held that much power over the other members. Being trusted to give out mission assignments was a big deal. He had no idea what was going on today since he wasn’t down in the Grey Area. He didn’t really care.

Walking over to the far side of the room, he hit a button and a bed slid out from the wall. The bed faced the window, so he slowly sank down and continued to gaze outside. He started to drop off into a light slumber and then suddenly felt someone jump on the bed.

“Saix! Wake up! Why are you sleeping on a day like today??” Axel exuberantly exclaimed to his close companion.

Saix looked up at him with a surprised face. “Axel? I didn’t know you knew of this place...” Saix began to glare at the obnoxious redhead. “What exactly are you doing here?”

Axel jumped off the bed and looked down sheepishly. “Well, I saw that you weren’t around ordering everyone around (instead it’s stupid Vexen) so I had to come and find you. I began to check all the rooms in the castle. Who knew that the second to last one I’d check, you’d be in it?”

“Why were you looking for me?”

Saix gazed at his old friend, watching to see what he was going to say. His friend didn’t notice that he was being watched as he looked out the giant window. “Because....today is your birthday.”

A smile. And then Saix went and put his arms around the redhead. He squeezed him tightly and felt the redhead hold onto his arms in front of his body.

Saix said into Axel’s ear, “Thank you for remembering. You’re the only one, besides the Superior, that knows what today is. The fact that you remember and sought me out makes me happy in ways I can’t express to you.”

Axel leaned into his friend. “I always spent time with you on your birthdays. Why would today be any different?” He patted Saix’ hand softly, while resting his head on the other man’s chest.

Saix hummed. “I don’t know, really. Part of me was hoping to be alone today,” he felt Axel shift underneath him. “But - I’m glad you found me. I think you’re the only person I could stand to see today.”

Axel quickly turned around so that he was straddling Saix instead of being in his embrace. Saix quickly adjusted his body to make himself more comfortable, forgetting that his friend was currently straddling him. “Axel? What’s going on?”

Instead of answering, Axel placed a quick kiss on Saix’ lips. Saix opened his eyes wide, not quite sure what to make of this situation. Should he stop it before it continued? But it was his birthday. He wanted something familiar. He and Axel had not done anything together since their time as Somebodies. Not that thoughts of ravishing him were far from the front of his mind. He awoke at least twice a week from dreams that were highly sexual, always with Axel as the star.

And here he was, in a similar situation to what he had dreamed in the past. Should he continue? It had been so long...

His answer was decided for him when he felt Axel place his lips against his again. He groaned as he felt the other man grind his hips into his, slowly awakening his desire inside of him. Saix slightly opened his mouth and sighed in relief when he felt Axel’s tongue brush against his. He wasn’t sure if the redhead would get the hint. Once he felt his tongue, he pulled the redhead closer to his body, all but moaning into the other’s mouth.

Axel broke off the kiss quickly. “Sai, I need to get you out of these clothes right now.” Before Saix could do anything, the redhead quickly removed the pesky clothes that were getting in the way. The blunette was quickly naked underneath him. “There, that’s much better.”

“What about you?”

“Oh, this isn’t about me today. Sit back and relax,” the redhead gently pushed Saix down on the bed. Saix watched as the other man slowly took off his gloves and slowly slid off his cloak. Saix groaned, anxiously anticipating the other’s next move. “What?” Axel smirked as he watched Saix squirm underneath him. “Is someone getting impatient?”

“So? Can you blame me? You look so fucking hot even though you’re still wearing clothes.” Saix growled.

“Shhh...no more talking.”

Slowly lowering himself on the bed, Saix moaned as he felt Axel grab his now very hard member. He watched through half-lidded eyes as the redhead made his way down his body, places kisses down his stomach, slowly kissing every inch of his body until he had made it to his manhood.

“If I remember correctly, you really enjoy this,” Axel whispered as he slowly licked Saix from base to tip, teasing the man with his action.

The redhead slowly continued to tease the man underneath him. He gently ran his tongue over the tip, licking up the sweetness that was escaping slowly from the blunette. Saix was trying very hard to refrain from putting his hands on the redhead’s. He let out a breath that he hadn’t realize he had been holding. Axel saw this and took his opportunity. He quickly placed his mouth on his tip and slowly swallowed the man whole.

“GAIA!” Saix screamed out. This time, he did put his hands on the redhead’s head, lightly applying pressure to his skull. By holding the man’s head, he was able to control the pace at which the redhead was sucking him. He made sure to hold him lightly, so it didn’t feel like he was choking him. But it felt too good to not want to shove himself deeper into the man’s mouth.

Swallowing him from tip to base, Axel began to moan as he felt Saix’ hands on his head. Normally he did not enjoy this position, but with Saix it was different. It was always different with him. Humming, he slowly slipped his hand down so that he could fondle the other man’s jewels. That got an immediate response from the blunette.

“Suck faster.” Saix arched up into Axel’s mouth, feeling himself hit the back of his throat. Axel could only oblige as he felt the other man push himself deeper into his mouth. He gladly took him all in. However, he wanted to make sure that the birthday boy enjoyed himself, so he slowly slid his mouth off of his manhood and slowly began to kiss it, placing kisses all the way down to the bottom of the shaft. When he got to the sac, he gently took his tongue and rolled it over one ball. He felt Saix’ grip tighten on his head.

“Mmmmm...” was the only response that Axel could understand coming from Saix. Saix had laid back and removed his hands from Axel’s head. He gripped the sheets tightly underneath him instead. He no longer wanted to control Axel, he just wanted to feel. He let his inhibitions go and just gave over to the pleasure he was receiving.

“That’s a good boy, Saix.” Axel whispered as he continued tongue-bathing Saix’ sac. The blunette moaned louder when he felt Axel place his lips back on his manhood. He gripped the sheets tighter as he felt the redhead begin to move slowly up and down, Axel’s mouth covering his entire length. He bit down on his lips, drawing blood, trying not to beg for Axel to go faster. He was so close to coming, he didn’t want to ruin it.

Axel began to go faster naturally. Saix moaned louder and louder with each stroke of his mouth on his member. “Axel.....Axel.....” He couldn’t hold it in any longer. He felt the redhead take him deep inside his mouth, as if he was waiting for this moment. Saix released in his mouth and felt his body give a shudder.

Wiping his mouth, Axel sat up and placed a kiss on Saix’ lips. “Happy birthday.”

Saix just nodded, pulled the redhead against his chest. “I couldn’t have asked for more,” he yawned. “It wouldn’t have been a proper birthday if we didn’t spend it together.” He turned over on his side, spooning Axel to him, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

 

 

 

 


End file.
